How dare you
by johnprewett
Summary: Christmas at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione alone in the common room. Love and passion. See what happens. HP/HG


Outside the window there was snow. An icy wind swept around the walls of Hogwarts. The December had brought the first snow. Now everything was lying under a thick blanket of snow and the towers of the castle looked like they were covered with icing. The only downside to this festive sight was the cold. Thus, the few students who wanted to remain at Hogwarts during the holidays, had withdrawn into the common room of their houses.  
>Ron, Ginny and Luna were on a visit to Hagrid. Hermione sat in the common room before the warm fire and read a thick book. The only one who else was in the room was Harry, who looked gloomily out the window and didn´t move. Hour after hour he just looked outside and watched the flight of snowflakes as they fell to the ground.<p>

Voldemort was waiting out there. He would kill them all. And the worst part was that he could not prevent it. All of them expected a miracle of him. But how to accomplish this miracle? How could he protect them all? Especially her. Hermione. In his dreams he saw her, as she disappeared into the darkness. He wanted to protect her. Mainly for the reason that she was more to him than just a friend. He wished he could tell her the truth. But how? Hermione noticed Harry's bad mood and she closed her book.

"Harry. What is wrong with you? "He was startled. He almost forgot that he was not the only one in the room. Confused, he looked around. Only Hermione was there. At first he had thought she would have gone with the others to Hagrid. But she was still here.  
>"What?"<br>"I´m asking you, Harry." She looked at him anxiously. "Christmas is coming soon. All the others enjoy the holidays. You're the only one who is depressed."  
>"Do you really want to know?", said Harry. She nodded. "Look outside. There somewhere he is waiting for me." With "he" Harry meant Voldemort. Hermione understood what he wanted to express. One day they would fight against each other. They would fight to the death.<p>

"You will defeat him. Somehow you'll make it.", she said encouragingly.  
>"But that's just it." It broke out of him. Hermione recoiled. "I can´t do that, Hermione. All expect of me that I will do it somehow. But I don´t know how. What should I do? "Hermione looked at him with open mouth. "It is ... Oh, just leave me alone."<br>"What?"

Harry made her angry. He couldn´t give up now. But it seemed that he resigned. Perhaps he had given up. He seemed to have collapsed completely. In his eyes there was something that she didn´t like. Hopelessness. He had always been so strong. So brave. And now that. She couldn´t allow it. She stepped closer to him.  
>"Leave me alone.", he said again.<br>"Oh, come on, Harry. I thought you were a man.", she shouted and banged against his upper arm. Harry spun around and glared at her. He scared her.  
>"Well, if there is anything further?", he said angrily.<br>And before she could do something to prevent it, he embraced her and kissed her easily. It was a demanding and passionate kiss, which prevented her to fight back. She couldn´t think straight. She had dreamed of it for a long time and now, out of the blue, he kissed her. It all happened very quickly. Too quickly.  
>Then she awoke from her trance and tried to push away from Harry. But he was too strong. She had to spend all her strength to free herself from him. And Harry let her go. Breathing heavily, she stared at him with glassy eyes. She just couldn´t believe what had just happened.<p>

"How dare you to kiss me?", she cried and to Harry's great surprise, Hermione kissed him back. With such passion that he didn´t realize what she was doing. She seemed to be so mad at him. And now she kissed him, as if she had always wanted to do it. Then his brain seemed to work again and he got away from her.  
>"Leave me alone.", he said with a dangerous calm in his voice. "I don´t like it when girls are so damn fast."<br>Then he kissed her again and this time she was prepared. Her desire grew up immeasurably. His hands explored her waist and her back. Their own hands caught in Harry's hair. She seemed determined to never let him go again. When they drew apart, he looked into her eyes. The air between them crackled and the two would certainly have fallen on each other equally, if Hermione had not kept a cool head. She grabbed his hand and pulled her away toward the girls' dormitories.

"Wait! I thought that no boy should go there."  
>"As long as I trust you, you can do it."<p>

They entered the dormitory and Hermione closed the door. No one but them was in here. Hermione hugged him again. It was deep and passionate kiss. After a while Harry broke the kiss slowly. She looked at him quizzically.  
>"Hermione.", he whispered, looking at her intensely. "We can still stop ... if you do not ... "<br>"Are you crazy, Harry?" she said, glaring at him. "How dare you to stop now. First you make me hot and then you try to end it? But not with me. You will satisfy me now. Did you hear? "

"As you wish.", he said with a smile.

Harry shoved her onto the bed. He did not know if it was really her bed or the bed of Lavender or Parvati. He did not care. She lost her clothes very quickly. Sweaters, trousers, bra, panties. He threw everything away carelessly. They would not need these things now. Then she was completely naked. She was defenseless against him. His kisses made her involuntarily and his hands were everywhere. His hands drove over her arms, her waist over her stomach up to her breasts. He began to massage and knead them gently. A moan escaped her mouth, which was suppressed by another kiss. Eyes closed, she gave herself to him.  
>Her hands moved over his body. He was still dressed. That was not good. Her hands slid under his shirt, then she removed it. After Harry had again bent over her, her hand went right through his body. She came to the closure of his trousers and slid between his legs. She massaged him gently. He gasped.<br>"Well, do you like that?", she asked and gave him a wicked smile.  
>"Yes." He breathed.<p>

She opened his trousers and removed it. She threw it away carelessly. His boxers followed. Now he was naked and was lying over her. Hermione could not believe it. He was with her. How long had she dreamed of it? And now that all her hopes were almost destroyed, they had found each other. But still they only kissed and caressed each other. They should go to the next step. She wanted it so much. She wanted him inside her. She could feel his cock and wondered how he could practice so much self-control. She wanted to be taken from him. At that moment, Harry broke the kiss and she looked into his bright green eyes. She spread her legs slightly.

"Take me! Now!", she gasped.  
>"Not so fast.", he whispered.<p>

His tongue slid down her body. She closed her eyes. She wanted him inside her. Harry made his way between her legs to her pussy. He spoiled her with his tongue. Without warning, his tongue slid into her and she groaned. What he did there was just incredible. Her right hand found his neck. He looked up questioningly.  
>"Take me, Harry. Show me that you're a man. "<br>"With pleasure."

She spread her legs further apart. Carefully, he slid into her. She gasped and closed his eyes. First, he remained a few seconds in her. Then he began to move in her. He was tender, but his thrusts became more powerful. She clawed at the bed sheets and moaned in pleasure. Her wrapped her legs around his waist. She did not care what others would say. Especially what Ron or Ginny would say. This feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt. Harry's thrusts became more powerful. But it was not enough for her. She wanted more.  
>"Harder, Harry! Take me harder!"<p>

And Harry did. She moaned in pleasure. It was even more intense as he kneaded her breasts. She ignored the possibility that they were probably much too loud and everyone in common room could hear. It was completely irrelevant. Unimportant. As long as he continue to take her she did not care.  
>Then he stopped suddenly. He turned them both so that he lay on his back and she was over him. Now it was her turn. Now she had the control and the power. And she would use them. First she started with gentle circular motions. But these were so skillfully that it was a torment for Harry. Her movements became faster.<br>"Oh God. You are fantastic.", groaned Harry.

He almost fainted. It seemed as if Hermione would enjoy herself at him. She moved her pelvis so skillfully that it was difficult for him to control himself. He could not think straight. All that he perceived were her movements that made him mad. She rode him for a while and was getting faster. Harry groaned louder and louder. He stretched his hands towards her. She grabbed them and took them to her breasts. He began to massage them to attract Hermione even more. His hands moved over her tender skin. Her eyes were closed. She moaned loud and threw her head back and forth.  
>"Hermione ... I ... come ...", gasped Harry.<p>

But that did not seem to care her. She continued undeterred. He was so close. Then he screamed and sprayed all into her. Her own climax was intense. She fell on him and laid her head on his shoulder. He tenderly embraced her and gently stroked her back. Both were out of breath. But his hunger was not appeased. And she knew it. She felt his hard penis and she smiled. He was not finished with her.  
>"Please take me from behind." She begged.<br>He looked surprised. She turned around, so that she was kneeling with her back to him on the bed. Then she leaned forward. Harry was behind her. His hands were holding her hips. Then he penetrated her. She groaned. For a while this went on. She moaned loudly. Harry pushed deeper into her. Slowly, he increased the tempo. He gently stroked her back. Harry felt that he would come soon.

"Yes! Go on, Harry! Go on!"

He pushed harder into her. Then she moaned. Harry then came in her. They both struggled for air. Hermione lay down beside him and snuggled against his shoulder. They embraced and kissed each other tenderly. Hermione slid her hands over his chest, over his stomach and further down. Slowly she ran her hands over his penis. He was still hard. Then she began to massage him. She did it so wonderfully. Her treatment became more intense. Then she took his penis in her mouth. She almost blew his mind out of my head. She was affectionate as she began to treat him slowly. But she became faster. He did not struggle against her treatment. It was incredible.  
>"Hermione, please.", he gasped and begged for mercy. But she knew no mercy with him. She tortured him for quite a while. But then she kept his penis in her mouth. Then he exploded without warning. She kept him in her mouth and swallowed it all. When she took him out of her mouth, she licked his lips with relish.<br>"Did you enjoy it?" Harry looked at her, smiling wearily.  
>"Yes.", he gasped. "Hermione, I love you."<p>

"I love you too, Harry. I will always love you. "  
>They kissed again. As they lay snuggled together so, they were overcome by fatigue. Outside the snow fell softly from the sky. It looked so peaceable. So quiet and gentle. The two lovers fell asleep. They did not notice that the door to the dormitory, which had been opened a crack, slowly closed. A figure with long red hair walked away chuckling softly.<p>

Ginny Weasley had seen everything. She had returned to the common room because she wanted to leave Ron and Luna alone. She was hearing noises coming from the dormitories of the girls. When she opened the door a crack, she initially she could not believe her eyes. She had noticed involuntary what had happened between Harry and Hermione. She knew that it was not decent to watch her friends having sex. But she had to watch them. It excited her very much. The two fit together so perfectly. She had to look. Now she felt really hot and she decided to take a cold shower. With a bright smile she left the common room.


End file.
